syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Wins Another Game From Ogdensburg Men The All-Syracuse basketball team last night defeated the Ogdensburg quintet in a well played game at Watertown, the score being 16 to 7. It was the first of a series of three games to be played between the two teams on the Watertown court. Close guarding marked the play throughout. Dexter, who divided the game at left forward with Crisp, was the star of the contest. The summary follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (1-0-2), Crisp, rf (0-2-2), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Martin, lg (1-0-2), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Dexter, rf (3-0-6) TOTALS (7-2-16). OGDENSBURG: Clouthier, lf (0-0-0), Wilson, rf (2-0-4), Ladoucer, c (1-1-3), Cody, lg (0-0-0), Farrand, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-1-7). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 3, Ogdensburg 0. Referee- Deline. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Journal- Ogdensburg Is Sent To Defeat By Local Five The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (1-0-2), Crisp, rf (0-2-2), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Martin, lg (1-0-2), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Dexter, rf (3-0-6) TOTALS (7-2-16). OGDENSBURG: Farrand, rg (0-0-0), Cody, lg (0-0-0), Ladoucer, c (1-1-3), Wilson, rf (2-0-4), Clouthier, lf (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-1-7). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 3, Ogdensburg 0. Referee- Deline. Time of halves- 20 minutes. All-Syracuse decisively defeated the Ogdensburg Company I team, 16 to 7, on the Armory court here in the first of a series of three games to decide the Northern New York basketball championship. The second duel will be staged here next Friday night. Dexter, the former Cortland Sodality player, who substituted for Crisp at right forward when the Syracuse pilot was shifted to left guard, gave a brilliant exhibition, caging three field baskets. Rafter and Tormey shared honors with Dexter. Wilson played creditably for the vanquished aggregation. During the opening period the north country basket tossers succeeded in holding their rivals to a 3 to 0 score by clever checking play. With the opening of the final half, however, the Syracusans staged an attack that could not be denied and piled up baskets on their opponents in regular succession. Ladoceur, the Ogdensburg foul goal shooter, fell down miserably in his attempts from the line and score but one in 15 tries. Crisp tallied twice in five free throws. A crowd of 1,000 spectators, including a delegation of Salt City fans, witnessed the contest. 1951 Utica Daily Press- Syracuse Nationals Turn Back Knicks, 90-83 Free Throws Provide Edge In Final Period Syracuse—The Syracuse Nationals, hitting for 17 of 19 free throws in the final period, defeated the New York Knickerbockers, 90 to 83, before 7,287 fans here last night to square the best-in-five series for the NBA Eastern Division title at two games apiece. The final game will be played at the 69th Regiment Armory in New York Wednesday night. The Nats led all the way, raising their advantage to 15 points in the third period. The Knicks got as close as four points at 85-81 with one minute and 45 seconds to go but Syracuse throws salted the game away. Adolph Schayes of Syracuse tallied 34 points for a club record. Max Zaslofsky scored 20 to lead the New York offensive. Schayes bucketed 11 field goals and all 12 of his free throw attempts. SYRACUSE: Schayes (11-12-34), Gabor (3-3-9), Ratkovicz (1-9-11), Scolari (4-5-13), Seymour (0-5-5), Hannum (2-2-6), Jorgensen (2-1-5), Cervi (1-4-6), Chollet (0-1-1) TOTALS (24-42-90). NEW YORK: McGuire (1-3-5), Zaslofsky (8-4-20), Clifton (2-0-4), Gallatin (4-3-11), Boryla (4-3-11), Simmons (4-5-13), Vandeweghe (3-4-10), Lumpp (0-1-1), Kaftan (0-0-0) TOTALS (28-27-83). 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Oppose Fort Wayne Beaten before the eyes of the nation’s video audience in the playoff game with Boston last week, the Syracuse Nationals have a chance to atone as they oppose the Fort Wayne Zollners at the War Memorial in another nationally televised game this afternoon. It will be the second game in the best four-of-seven series for the world title. The Nats won the first test 86-82 despite a ragged performance. Tomorrow night action swings west to Indianapolis with the fourth game in Indiana again on Tuesday. If a fifth game is necessary it will be Thursday at Indianapolis. Any remaining games needed to determine a champion will be played in Syracuse, Saturday April 9 and Sunday April 10. Category:1919-20 Category:1950-51 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 2 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chollet Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Gabor Category:Hannum Category:Jorgensen Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Ratkovicz Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Tormey